Happy Birthday
by Totalycool16
Summary: A sweet HinaNaru.  Short but sweet!  One shot.


This is my first one shot people!!!! Ok, I got the story last night when I went to sleep and I only got the chance to write it now. Oh yeah, and it's really short but whatever. Review please!!

----------------

Naruto burst through the door of the classroom and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!!!!!" He said extremely loudly.

Hinata hardly budged from her seat at the desk. She turned her head to face Naruto and gave him a small, warm, smile.

It was December 27th, Hinata's 17th birthday. Ever since Naruto came back from his two and a half year training with Jiraya, every December 27th, Naruto would look for Hinata and wish her a happy birthday. After his exclamation, he would offer to buy Hinata some ramen.

Hinata was used to this tradition. To make it easier on Naruto, she would go to the academy so he would know where to find her. She obviously accepted the first time he asked her when she turned 15 because those were the days that Hinata still had a crush on Naruto. But those days were dimming. Yes, Hinata did still accept Naruto's offers and went to go eat with him for lunch but she didn't accept because she had a crush on him. No, she went with him because they were friends.

When she was younger, Hinata had two wishes that she prayed would come true. One was that it would snow on her birthday and the other was that Naruto would return her feelings of love for him. Being older and wiser now, she knew that these two wishes could never come true. For one it NEVER snows in Konoha and two, she knew that trying to get Naruto's love was impossible.

This is why Hinata does not have a crush on Naruto anymore. Simply because it's a waste of her time.

The reason Hinata goes to the academy is because even though she knows that her wishes can't come true, just being in the academy brings back lost hopes. Hinata liked to hold on to that last bit of hope. It was her only reason for living.

Naruto sat in the desk next to Hinata and asked, "What's wrong Hinata-chan? You look upset."

Hinata looked at Naruto with shock. Yes, she was upset but she always was when she came back to the academy. It made her miserable to think that her wishes can't come true. Why shocked then? Because this was the first time in the three years they had been doing this tradition that Naruto had noticed the pain in her eyes.

"N-nothing, I'm fine," Hinata stuttered for the first time in a whole year.

"Ok then, let's go!!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped from his seat. He ran out the door and peeked back in when he realized that Hinata wasn't following.

"Come on Hinata-chan! I'm _starving_!"

Hinata got up slowly with a smile on her face. _'You're _**always **_hungry, Naruto' _she thought.

At the ramen shop, Hinata helped herself to a second bowl while Naruto was on his 10th.

He stopped eating to look at her accept the second bowl. "You sure are hungry Hinata-chan, this is the first time I see you have seconds!"

Hinata shrugged and then dug into her bowl of pork ramen. She hadn't noticed it before but she was _really _hungry today.

When they were done eating, Naruto brought Hinata to the training grounds. Hinata was clueless of what he was doing since this was the first time he did this. Normally, he would give her one last hug and another shout of 'happy birthday Hinata' and then go home. But not today. For some reason they were at the training grounds.

"What are we doing here Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, well, I wanted to give you a birthday present," he replied shyly.

This was a shocker.

"A present?"

"Yeah. Here." Naruto pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Hinata.

Confused, Hinata opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a snowflake hanging at the end.

Hinata's eyes sparkled. She loved snowflakes!

"Thank you so much Naruto. I'll keep it around my neck all the time so I won't ever lose it," Hinata said as she out the necklace on.

Naruto smiled, obviously pleased that Hinata liked the gift. "Great!"

Hinata looked at the sun which was setting. "I have to get going, bye Naruto," Hinata said gently looking into her friend's blue eyes.

"Umm, wait Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted because hinata had already started to walk away.

"Hmm?" Hinata moaned as she turned around.

"Umm…" Naruto thought for a moment. Then he held Hinata's chin as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

Hinata's insides melted as old memories flooded through her mind. The feelings that she had felt years before were coming back to her in one large swoop.

The two of them stood there, lips locked, for what seemed like forever. Neither wanted the moment to pass but they finally broke apart. When they did, Hinata blushed a little but Naruto had a wide grin across his face. He was pleased with himself.

"Happy birthday Hinata-chan."

----------------

So what do ya think? Reviews are _extremely _appreciated.


End file.
